The loading and unloading of collapsable wheel chairs into and from automobile trunks is difficult because person loading or unloading such equipment must stand behind the automobile, bend over and reach forward to accomplish loading or unloading. A wheel chair weighs approximately 45 pounds and the lifting of such a weight from a position forward of the centerline of an erect human body imparts physically damaging strains to the back of any person attempting such lifting.
Many elderly or physically handicapped people do not have the strength to lift such a weight from an akward position behind an automobile.
Various types of apparatus have been developed for facilitating the loading of wheel chairs and other bulky heavy articles from and into the trunks of automobiles. While such apparatus generally reduces the strain caused by loading and unloading such articles, some difficulty remains in lifting the article above the trunk lip so that it may be moved horizontally out of the trunk compartment and lowered to the ground.
It is desirable to provide a simple trunk loading and unloading apparatus which may be quickly and easily installed into and removed from an automobile trunk and which in operation may be used by persons of relatively limited strength to easily load and unload unwieldly or heavy articles, such as collapsed wheel chairs, into and from the trunk of an automobile in which the apparatus has been installed.
It is the object of this invention to provide a loading apparatus which is economical, simple to install and easy to use.
It is an additional object of this invention to to provide an improved trunk loading apparatus which facilitates the upward lifting and removal of objects from the trunk of an automobile without causing undue strain on the back of the person loading or unloading the object.